Blocker Bloon
The Blocker Bloon is a mechanical bloon that does not appear in any bloons game in particular. It is indestructible and moves slowly, but does not cost any lives if it leaks. About The Blocker Bloon is a fairly straightforward bloon. It moves the speed of a blue bloon and travels down the allocated path to the exit like standard bloons unless modified by a property that changes this behavior. However, the Blocker Bloon has three special properties. First, it is immune to conventional damage and slowing effects. Second, it costs no lives upon leaking. And third, it comes with a 16 unit radius energy shield that protects bloons inside and absorbs up to 50 damage before deactivating. Once deactivated, the energy shield will take 10 seconds to reappear at which point, it will have its maximum health again. The Blocker Bloon first appears on round 91. Finally, it can have the camouflage, regrower, and fortified traits which will influence the nature of the energy shield. Appearance The Blocker Bloon looks like a whitish-grey silver colored bloon with a glowing white hue and a lightning symbol that is vertically segmented into three sections by black lines and has a black outline. When the energy shield is the lightning symbol will glow white inside the segments and a white tinted domed energy shield will cover the protected area. When the shield is inactive, the lightning symbol will be dark grey and the bubble shield will be absent. Furthermore, the appearance of the bloon changes depending upon its properties; * Camo - The Blocker Bloon’s body has a camoflauge pattern containing the colors, whitish-grey, platinum grey, white, and grey. Furthermore, the lightning symbol glows dark blue when the energy shield is active, the bloon has a glowing dark blue hue, and the bubble shield is dark blue tinted. However, the bubble shield will sometimes pulsate light blue. * Regrow - The Blocker Bloon bears the shape of a heart. Furthermore, the lightning symbol glows red when the energy shield is active, the bloon has a glowing red hue, and the bubble shield is red tinted. * Fortified - The Blocker Bloon bears a brown metal band wrapped around it. However, unlike most fortified bloons, the band does not cover the lightning symbol itself but does cover the segments and the rim of the lightning symbol. Furthermore, the lightning symbol glows yellow when the energy shield is active, the bloon has a glowing yellow hue, and the bubble shield is yellow tinted. * Camo-regrow - The Blocker Bloon bears both camo of regen appearance changes with three exceptions. The lightning symbol glows purple when the energy shield is active, the bloon has a glowing purple hue, and the bubble shield is purple tinted. * Camo-fortified - The Blocker Bloon bears both camo of fortified appearance changes with three exceptions. The lightning symbol glows dark green when the energy shield is active, the bloon has a glowing dark green hue, and the bubble shield is dark green tinted. * Regrow-fortified - The Blocker Bloon bears both regrow of fortified appearance changes with three exceptions. The lightning symbol glows orange when the energy shield is active, the bloon has a glowing orange hue, and the bubble shield is orange tinted. * Camo-regrow-fortified - The Blocker Bloon bears the appearance changes of all three main properties with three exceptions. The lightning symbol glows black when the energy shield is active, the bloon has a glowing black hue, and the bubble shield is black tinted. Characteristics Properties; * Health: 1 hp (Shield hp is 50 (Fortified shield hp is 100)). * RBE: 1 (Shield rbe is 50 (Fortified shield rbe is 100)). * Speed: 4 blocks per second. * Potential properties: Camo, regrow, fortified. ** Of these, only camo affects the actual Blocker Bloon since it is indestructible anyways and thus cannot have double hp or regeneration. *** The energy shield will not have the camo property, however. * Immunities: All conventional attack damage, all conventional means of slowing. * Spawns an energy shield. ** See abilities for more detail. * Costs no lives upon leaking. * Child of: None. * Parent of: None. * First appearance: Round 91. Abilities Abilities; * Creates an energy shield to shield nearby bloons; ** Shield Health: 50 hp. ** Shield Range: 16 units. ** Shield Immunities: All conventional means of slowing. ** Shields can reappear 10 seconds after disappearing. ** Blocker Bloons initially have energy shields when they enter the track. ** Bloon properties have the following effects; *** Camo - Adds a reverse shimmer effect that has the same attack properties as shimmer but gives bloons camo status instead of removing it and only has a 16 unit range. The shield will pulse light blue when this occurs. *** Regrow - The energy shield will regenerate 5 hp per second while it is active. *** Fortified - The energy shield has 100 hp. Trivia * This bloon was made for Conception Colosseum #2: The Immortal. * Although the energy shield can be “destroyed”, it comes back. Furthermore, the bloon itself is immune to conventional attacks. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons